More than a friendRecessOneshot
by Aimwolf
Summary: A short gay Recess fanfiction. Just read it if you're bored or something. No dirty stuff, just love.


Author Note {This is a gay recess fanfiction with two supporting/background characters, if you don't like that stuff, then don't read. I promise there is no dirty stuff in it} Author Note

The tv was on and was playing a film, but the two boys weren't really paying attention to it. It was late and both were pretty tired, but they had to wait for Robert to come back. Their 'boss' was on a date with a girl he met in the store, at those rare moments he actually went to the store. It was his first date and of course he wanted to tell his loyal friends everything. To be honest, they weren't that interested in Robert's evening, but they didn't have much choice than to wait. The two friends arranged with Robert that they would be waiting at Jerome's home, his parents and older brother were away that same evening, so the three would have the privacy to talk. However, for now they had to entertain themselves, waiting for the joyful return of the ex-king. Jordan slid a bit down on the couch, putting his arms over each other. "She either murdered him or they are enjoying it" he said and looked up at Jerome. His friend just nodded, probably too tired to really hear what the other was saying. Jordan looked at the tv-screen again, a boy was chasing a girl after she ran away crying from him. The former lackey had missed too much to know why she was sad, but he could think of a thousand reasons. He kissed another girl, he said something stupid, he was just an asshole, ect. Of course, it wasn't like he cared about it. It was bit boring. "Isn't there anything better?" he asked Jerome, nudging him. The tall boy took the remoter, "I'll look" he replied, proceeding to surf through the channels. They went through a documentary about ants, an old looking spy movie and whole bunch of soaps. Jordan took that time to get a good look at his friend while he was focused on the tv. Something he did more often. Jerome's combed, but somehow messy auburn hair, his quite muscled arms and his chest slowly coming up and down. (Ever since he joined the swimclub again, it had a good effect on his body) The fifteen year old Jordan liked to check his bestie out and to stare at everything. But he couldn't do it if Jerome saw him doing it, that would be weird. Well, doing it anyways was probably weird at each self, but he couldn't help it. Checking out girls? Yes, he had seen girls he liked to see and he could talk with the other boys about who were the most beautiful girls and with who he didn't mind to be seen with, but he also could do that with the boys. He liked both. Always had. But it was different with Jerome. It was not only checking out, it was a desire. A desire to be with him the whole time and to get close. Holding hands, snuggling together and more. He already started to like his best friend more than a friend during sixth grade, when the two worked as the royal advisers, but he ignored it. Now the feeling had come back, stronger than first and it was kind of driving him insane. But he knew he had to hide it. Admitting it and telling Jerome could, no, would ruin their friendship. He probably had to wait until either he or Jerome was on their deathbed when he could tell about those feelings. That was the safest way. No one knew and he had no idea about how to get out of the closet, as they called it. It was safe in the closet. He rather stayed there, for the time being.

Jordan had been so absorbed with his thoughts that he didn't notice that Jerome had stopped zapping. "I'm sure the tv is still a lot more interesting than me" he said, when he saw that the brown eyes of Jordan were more busy with him than with the tv. Jordan blushed and looked away. "What did you find?" he asked, hoping that Jerome wouldn't go on about what just happened. It seemed to work, as Jerome replied to his question. "I don't know, but there is something with those two boys". The two boys on the tv were talking together, but the way they were communicating with each other was a bit remarkable, different than most boys would talk. It was stressing Jordan out, why did Jerome put the tv on this channel? "They seem to have a good time" he noticed nervously, moving a bit away from his friend. Trying to create space and to act like nothing was wrong here. The still what chubby boy saw Jerome's hand moving towards him but before he could do anything, the hand was laid on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" the way too handsome boy asked him, a clear tone of worry in his voice. Jordan just nodded, looking at the ground. The two boys on tv were now really close to each other and he didn't want to look further. "I'm fine, just a bit hot" he said, which was becoming part true now. He swore he could feel the sweat on his back. This was really not going the right direction. He took a deep breath and looked up, only to see the two boys kissing. He shot up as a cat being stung by a wasp and ran away. In his hurry to get from Jerome and everything there, he forgot that he wasn't in his own house and stormed the stairs up. Where he, helpless, went into Jerome's room. This was great. This was just great. Out of breath, he sat on the bed of his soon-to-be former friend. It was over now. Just when he got a bit calm, footsteps coming upstairs made his nerves stiff again. He looked at the ground while Jerome entered the room and sat next to him on the bed. Not daring to look up. It was silent for a moment, as the two sat next to each, both not knowing what to say. Jordan heard that Jerome had turn off the tv, which meant that he wasn't just going to leave this alone. The short boy rubbed his arms, looking away, waiting for Jerome to say something. Because he couldn't get any word out now. Why did he asked Jerome to change the channel? If he didn't, they wouldn't have seen that scene between those two boys. Then nothing would have happened. Jerome coughed, breaking the silent. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked. Jordan thought he heard a tone of hesitation in the question. He sighed, there was no going back now. The nervous boy took a deep breath.

"I like you" he stammered, looking at the floor again. "More th..than a friend" he managed to say. Okay, the ball was dropped, just to say so. He told it. He just told his best friend that he was in love with him. It was over. It was really over. "I'm sorry!" Jordan shouted when the silent became too much for him and he stood up again to ran away again. Why was he such an idiot? "Jordan, wait!" Jerome called and he chased the distressed boy. The taller boy who also did a lot of training was of course faster and he was able to catch up downstairs with his friend. He grabbed Jordan by the shoulders, preventing him of leaving. "Hey" he said in a soft voice. Jordan looked up, panting. That didn't sound like someone who was angry and about to end a lifelong friendship. Perhaps this wasn't that worse. Perhaps they could still stay friends. "Look, I'm sorry about…" he couldn't finish his sentence because a pair of lips on his prevented him to do so. Jerome was kissing him. What? Should he kiss back? Not knowing what to do otherwise and since this was like a wish come true, he kissed back. Putting his arms around Jerome's slim midst. It lasted a few seconds before they both broke the kiss. Jordan just looked at his friend, not knowing what to say. Was this a joke? Jerome was blushing, but also smiling. "I like you too, more than a friend" he said. Okay, this wasn't happening. Jordan had the urge to dance now. Jerome liked him! Jerome liked him back! "That's amazing" he managed to say. Jerome chuckled. "I guess it is" he looked up for a moment, like he was thinking about something. "So," he said, looking at the boy he just kissed again, "Wanna be boyfriends?" he asked, an impish smile laying on his lips. Jordan grinned, happier than ever. "Hell yes!" he answered. Boyfriends. They were boyfriends now. How things could go. "Let's go back to the couch" Jerome suggested, but before any of them could make a move, the door opened and Robert stepped inside. "I'm finally here guys!" he stated, walking to his friends who quickly have taken distance from each other. Bob looked happy, so that probably meant the date went well. "Nice, you were gone for a long time" Jordan said, his voice was stammering a bit as he hoped that Bob wouldn't notice anything weird. The former playground king laughed, "Yeah, we had a lot to tell each other". He looked at his two friends. "But I'm pretty tired now, to be fair. Mind if we do the talking tomorrow?" he asked, yawning. The two now boyfriends nodded happily, they had some other things on their mind. "No problem" Jerome said. "So, you're going home now?" Jordan asked, a bit impatient, but Robert didn't seem to notice. "Guess so" Robert replied and he turned around. "See you two tomorrow" he said as a bye and then went outside again. Jordan and Jerome waited until they didn't hear him anymore and then looked at each other. Both blushing. "Where were we?" Jerome asked jokingly, stepping closer to his boyfriend, who smiled shyly. "The couch, but I'm also pretty tired". Jerome chuckled, a sound Jordan would love to record so that he could hear it whenever he wanted. "Let's go to bed then" the slim boy suggested. "To sleep" he quickly added, blushing. "Good idea, I'll call my family to tell them that I'm staying the night here" Jordan said, really wanted to be in a warm and cozy bed.

Jerome put his clothes on the chair and walked towards his bed. Jordan was already in it and it looked like he was also already asleep. Jerome smiled happily. This evening was a mess, but they solved it and the outcome was better than he could hope for. Who would knew that his best friend also had feelings for him? Like, how big was the change? But it was real, it was really real. "Hey, you're going to stand there the whole night?" Jordan suddenly spoke, with one eye open. "Can't I look at my boyfriend?" Jerome defended himself. The word boyfriend made Jordan blush again. "Shut up and get in". Jerome decided to listen and slid into bed. He turned on his side and looked in Jordan's shiny eyes, without the glasses of course. "Good night" he said and gave the other a quick kiss on the lips. Their second kiss. "Night babe" Jordan mumbled, falling asleep. Jerome sighed softly, filled with happiness. He laid down and putted his arm around Jordan midst, who, half asleep, laid against him. Quickly after, the two boys felt asleep and the house was silent.


End file.
